


Sonny, you're late!

by its_a_religion



Series: No Me Diga [1]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I love pete a lot, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, Pete is a sweetheart, Pete just wants the world for Sonny, Pete really loves Sonny a lot, Sonny cries, Sonny cries a whole lot, im sorry, kind of, ok I need to stop now because I ran out of ideas before the first tag, so does Sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_religion/pseuds/its_a_religion
Summary: Sonny overhears Usnavi talking and gets upset.Basically, it's like the first song, but only the part with Dani and Carla and a lot more drawn out. My take on why Sonny was late to work that day.





	Sonny, you're late!

**Author's Note:**

> So I really need to be doing homework but this is the first time in like three days that my parents haven't been on my ass about it so I took a break to write this. I am very sorry because it is kind of angsty, but I tried to keep it hopeful sort of. I am very super sorry if it sucks and if I don't get a lot of feedback I will probably take it down because I don't know how I feel about it. Ok well on that depressing note, ENJOY MORE SONNY AND PETE!

“Fuck, Pete--just--fuck,” Sonny sobbed into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“Sonny please man. You gotta tell me what happened,” Pete desperately tried to get answers out of the boy soaking his shirt but it was no use. For whatever reason, Sonny was inconsolable. Pete had no idea what happened. He had dropped Sonny off by the bodega for his shift, on time for once. Then, two minutes later, he gets a phone call from Sonny crying and mumbling incoherently. Pete had sprinted back to the bodega and found Sonny out back by the dumpster with his knees pulled into his chest, bawling. Pete didn't know how or why Sonny had gone from “I am telling Usnavi about us today,” to ‘sobbing mess’ in such a short period of time, and Sonny didn't seem to want to give him any answers. So they just sat for a few minutes. Sonny crying on Pete. Pete rubbing his back and mumbling words of comfort in broken Spanglish. Slowly Sonny seemed to calm down and eventually, he pulled back and looked up at Pete. His puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks shattered Pete’s heart into a million pieces. “Feeling any better cariño?” Pete asked softly. Sonny just shook his head and dropped his forehead onto Pete’s chest. “C’mon man you gotta tell me what’s wrong. I can't just stay in the dark like this.” Sonny sighed and lifted his head again. Pete got one word out of him before a new wave of tears broke.

 

“Usnavi.”

 

“Usn--Sonny what?” Pete was past confusion at this point. Sonny loved his cousin more than anything on the planet. What could Usnavi possibly have done to upset him like this? “Sonny look at me,” Pete tried again. Sonny made no move, but Pete had had enough. He needed to know what the hell was going on. “Sonny!” Pete said more forcefully, pushing Sonny back so they could talk. “What the hell did Usnavi do? You weren't even late today so how did he possibly do this? Sonny, I'm serious, what the hell!”

 

“He isn't going to be ok with this,” Sonny whispered.

 

“What?”

 

“Pete,” Sonny looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, “I can't tell him. He can't know about us, man. He won't be ok with it. I heard him talking. Pete…” Sonny trailed off as the tears flowed from his eyes.

 

“You ain’t gotta tell him, Son. You ain’t gotta do nothing unless you’re comfortable. Sonny, you know tha--” Pete was interrupted by Sonny pushing him away.

 

“Pete you’re not listening to me!” Sonny shouted, standing up and glaring down Pete who was still on his knees. “Just listen to me!”

 

“I'm tryin’ Sonny. I'm just not getting the issue!” Pete pleaded.

 

“Do you need me to fucking spell it out for you?!” Sonny growled.

 

“Yes please!” Pete half yelled, exasperated. “Just tell me what happened.”

 

Sonny sighed, “I was walking in. Daniela and Carla were there. Navi didn't see me ‘n he didn't hear the door cause Dani and Carla were gossiping.”

 

“Sonny, I got no idea what this has to do with anything.”

 

“Just listen!” Sonny snapped and Pete put his hands up in surrender. “They were gossiping and Dani said that Yesenia found Julio fucking José.” Sonny paused to compose himself.

 

Pete whispered a barely audible “oh” as he began to see where the story was heading.

 

“Usnavi--he--I mean he responded with the usual ‘no me diga’ but it wasn't the usual ya know? The way he said it--he was so--fuck,” Sonny was crying again.

 

“Maybe you just misread?” Pete tried but had neither of them convinced.

 

“I don't know if I can do this,” Sonny whispered.

 

Pete’s head snapped up as his world crumbled before his eyes. “What?” Was all he could say. All other brain activity had stopped. Sonny was the only thing that mattered to Pete and losing him meant losing everything. The past few months had been the happiest Pete had ever felt and if Sonny was saying what Pete thought he was saying all of it would have meant nothing.

 

“Pete I can't do this if it means Usnavi won't love me anymore. He’s the only family I got left. I can't lose him.” Sonny was shaking. Pete wanted desperately to pull him close and kiss his head and rub his back and tell him everything would be ok, but he wasn't sure that he could. Instead, he just sat there. Frozen. He searched for the right words. The ones that would make Sonny understand that Pete needed him, but nothing came to mind.

 

“Sonny…” Pete started as he stood up. He sighed and willed himself to say something. “Sonny these past few months have been the best. I’ve been happier than ever. Now you know I only want the best for you, man, I told you that a hundred times. Fuck, Son. I don't want you to do nothing you ain’t comfortable with. I’ve said that too. Shit. I don't know man. I just… I can't lose you. I love you too much. You’re all I got. At least if I go you got Usnavi, but man I got nobody. You are it ‘n I love you 'n I need you ‘n shit.” Pete looked up, hoping that his point came across. His eyes met Sonny’s and for a split second Pete was afraid that he had only screwed things up worse, but then Sonny’s lips came crashing into his. Pete savored every moment of that kiss, fearing it might be their last. When they broke apart Pete looked down at Sonny with fear in his eyes.

 

“I love you too Pete,” Sonny said with a smile as he pressed their lips back together. The kissed for a moment longer before Sonny pulled back. “I don't give a damn what Navi has to say. I love you and I ain’t giving up on us.”

 

Pete smiled and pulled Sonny into a tight hug, “you better get going cariño Usnavi is going to kill you for being this late.” He gave Sonny one last kiss on the forehead before pushing him off in the direction of the store.

 

Sonny walked into the bodega, glancing back once more at Pete for reassurance. Daniela and Carla left through the door Sonny was holding open as Usnavi said, “Sonny, you’re late.”

 

Sonny walked in and gave a sly smile which faltered briefly, but it thankfully went unnoticed by his older cousin, “chillax, you know you love me,” he said as he got himself a slushie, mixing in a few extra nerds for good luck.

 

“Man, that is going on your tab!” Usnavi called from behind the counter.

 

“Whatever you say Cuz,” Sonny laughed knowing full well Usnavi won't charge him. “Hey, later I gotta talk to you ‘bout something okay?”

 

“Yeah, sure, fine,” Usnavi said absentmindedly.

 

Sonny still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell his cousin, but he knew he couldn't keep it a secret for much longer so he figured that today was as good a day as any. He worked quietly, content with the fact that his secret didn't have to be a secret much longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, you made it to the end. I hope this wasn't as awful as I think it was. Please leave a comment on your thoughts and/or criticisms and drop me some kudos if you feel like it. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
